Writing Secrets
by Lenathebornadventurer
Summary: It's night at Balamb Garden as a mysterious girl starts to steal stuff from the main characters. But why does she take letters and diaries and starts to read them at once ? Are there some secrets about our characters that we don't know yet...?
1. Default Chapter

Story Name : Secret Writings  
  
Author: Lenathebornadventurer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or the game. I just own the idea and the writing of this story ^_^  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter One : It's Night...  
  
It was silent in Balamb Garden this night. The stars were shining brightly and the moon had taken his seat at the sky, as the silence of the night was disturbed by the sound of whistling. All the students were already sleeping in their dorms as a brown haired girl walked trough the entry hall. She walked without a sound, just the whistling told of her presence. It seemed like she knew where she wanted to go, she didn't haste or try to be invisible. As she arrived in front of a dorm door, a slight smile passed her face. "Let's see..."   
  
Within a few minutes she managed to open the door. She stepped inside the dark room and looked around curiously. In the bed she saw a young man sleeping. 'Has to be Squall' she thought and went to the little desk, which was standing at the other side of the room. Slowly and without a noise she pulled out every single one of the drawers. "Yeah, here they are" She mumbled to herself and took out a bunch of letters. She got up and glanced at the sleeping guy with a grin. Before she left the dorm, she decided to get his necklace at well.  
  
About an hour later the mysterious girl walked out onto the schoolyard. Here dark green eyes looked at the moon for a moment, then she sat down on the stairs to look at the stuff she got. "The necklace and the letters from Squall, a diary from Rinoa, photos from Quistis and a bunch of letters, a chocobo plushie and some papers from Selphie, eeww...an almost eaten Hot Dog from Zell and...some letters again, Irvine's girly checklist, letters from Seifer..." The girl talked to herself, while watching all the different things she had stolen. "So, I think I've got everything I wanted." She finally pronounced and looked around to see if she was alone. The light of the moon spend her enough light to see, so she took one of the letters from Squall. With an amused expression on her face, she started to read.  
  
Dear Rin,  
  
oh wait, what am I doing here ?  
  
The girl looked at the piece of paper again and frowned. 'Looks like Squall tried to write some letters, but never send them'. Suddenly she got excited and reached for another letter from Squall's dorm.  
  
Dear Rin....   
  
******************************************  
  
This is my first try of a fanfiction. I'm used to writing stories, but not this kind. It would be very nice, if you review the first chapter of my story, so I know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading anyway ^_~ 


	2. Whatever

****

Story Name : Secret Writings

****

Author: Lenathebornadventurer

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or the game. I just own the idea and the writing of this story ^_^

******************************************

****

Chapter Two : Whatever...

__

Dear Rin,

Perhaps you wonder about getting a letter from me. Who wouldn't ?

Whatever...I'm your boyfriend and boyfriends write letters...( That's what Irvine told me last night )

Perhaps...if you have time...we could...take a little walk tonight ? Just tell me. Or not. 

Yours Squall

The mysterious girl looked up from the paper and sighed. "That's soo damn cute.." She took out Squall's necklace and suddenly had a bad feeling about taking it. After a few minutes of staring at it, she decided to bring it back later. "It means to much to him, to keep it...although I always wanted such a lion...thing..." Her dark green eyes looked back at the letters and her hand picked another one up.

__

Dear Rinny,

This time I'm going to send this damn letter...or I'll talk to you more often or whatever I'm going to do...

Hope you like this one...there are several of those in my drawer...several...

Oh no, I'll definitely won't send you this one...it's...weird...

A slight giggle disturbed the silence and the girl shook her head. "Aww, I wonder if he ever send one."

She watched the soft air playing with her shoulder length brown hair for a moment, then she went on looking at the papers, which surrounded her by now. Squall's letters were all written in black and you could see that he often wrote with haste or that he was nervous. Also he has a real boy writing style. The girl's eyes scanned her things as she suddenly noticed the nice dark blue diary, on which ‚Top Secret' was written in silvery letters. After a moment of doubt she put it onto her lap and opened it slowly. Some big red letters appealed on the first site.

__

IF ANYONE IS GOING TO READ THIS HE'LL DIE...if it's you Squally : Don't worry there's just good stuff about you inside ^_~. Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Zell are totally forbidden to read my diary, because...hey, you don't need a reason ,right ? It's about me and my love life and everything, so close this book again ! QUICKLY ! AT ONCE !

"Oops...Shall I read it anyway, what do you think ?" She looked at Selphie's yellow Chocobo plushie and sighed. "She'll never know it...everybody could have taken it...she won't even notice..." The brown haired put the plushie beside the diary and slowly turned to the next page. "Heya Diary" Was written there in a girly handwriting with hearts and swirls above the i's. Rinoa had used dark blue tint for writing the mysterious thief suggested and went on reading.

__

Heya Diary,

you wouldn't believe what happened today...

******************************************

At first I want to thank XxSquall's angelxX for reviewing me ! All the others who like my story ( or dislike ), please review as well. I love getting reviews...^_~ I promise to take a look at your stories too.


	3. Rinoas's dreaming

Story Name : Secret Writings   
  
Author: Lenathebornadventurer   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or the game. I just own the idea and the writing of this story ^_^   
  
******************************************   
  
Chapter Three : Rinoa's dreaming   
  
Heya Diary,   
  
you wouldn't believe what happened today. Squally took my hand today in front of the others and he didn't even blush. We were all standing together in front of the cafeteria, waiting for Zell, who wanted to get some hot dogs. You know, we just talked about several things and Squall suddenly reached for my hand and hold it all the time. Even as Selphie giggled slightly, he didn't even say anything. Perhaps you think I'm mad, because he just hold my hand and I'm so happy. But hey, it's Squall. And such things can be seen very seldom from Squally. Well, sometimes I hope he'd get more outgoing, but that's not what he's like. And perhaps I wouldn't even love him then. I like this guy with this grey-blue eyes, that shine so wonderful when he looks at me. Sometimes I really get lost in this deep blue sea eyes...*sighs* Everybody knows what I mean. I think Squall's the perfect boyfriend..Nooo, not just because he's mine. In my opinion he really cares about me and loves me with all his heart. He just can't show it, like Irvine or Zell would do. He's sometimes a miracle to me, but perhaps I'm the only one who can imagine some of his thoughts. Squall seems to be deep in thought very often. He's an intelligent guy and a great fighter...oh hyne and soo hot. I never saw a guy that looked so damn good in black clothes. And whatever he's doing with his hair, it's awesome. He smiles not often and I finally know why ! If Squally smiles more often all the girls would fall in love with him. You can't imagine how cute he looks when he smiles. A little bit like my little doggie Angelo. ...This was a bad comparison...right ? I just wanted to say that I could cuddle him the whole day, when he smiles. But when he doesn't smile, he looks so serious and mysterious...You see I love everything of him. ( Especially his kisses, teehee. *blushes* ) I have to go to bed now, dear diary. I'm going to write again soon.  
  
~Rinoa~   
  
The green eyed girl just nodded and closed the diary for a moment so think about Squall. Rinoa really made her jelous. Suddenly something slapped her face and she almost yelled, as she noticed that it was just a piece of paper. "What's that supposed to be ?"  
  
Dear Rinny,   
  
You looked so hot in your jeans yesterday that I almost had grabbed you and...   
  
IRVINE ! What are you writing there, that's my try of a letter, you're just supposed to help me !   
  
"Oh, Squall and Irvine were writing on this paper during class, I see." The girl talked to herself and hugged the little chocobo plushie. She recognised Squall's writing style and noticed that Irvine's letter almost weren't readable. Because of getting curious, she went on reading.   
  
Irvine: Hey man, this IS my way of helping.   
  
Squall: ..whatever...   
  
Irvine: Don't whatever me Squall. You just need to tell her how good she looks. And she really does, we  
  
all now...  
  
Squall: I don't want your help anymore, thanks anyway.   
  
Suddenly some funny yellow letters appeared on the paper.   
  
i Selphie : Heeeeya guys, what's this piece of paper about ? It just made his way below my desk !   
  
Squall: Nothing Selphie   
  
Irvine: Hey Selphie-poo   
  
Quistis: Isn't it obvious ? They're talking about Rinoa. Quistis pink letters were very straight  
  
and not very girly like.   
  
Squall: Whatever guys, I'll destroy this paper now...  
  
Zell: Wow, this piece of paper was just thrown into garbage as I catched it. I wanna talk to you too ! Crazy blue letters filled the white paper now.   
  
Squall: Why are you catching paper balls, which belong into garbage ?   
  
Irvine: Why not ? Everybody does so...   
  
Selphie: Yeah Squall, it's soo interesting to read all the people's conversations.   
  
Squall: ...   
  
Zell: You should buy her some hotdogs, Squall. All girls like hotdogs !   
  
Irvine: That's the opinion of a guy without any girlfriends. You have to make her compliments...by the way  
  
Selphie, you're the beauty queen. ^_~   
  
Quistis: Kiss her passionately !   
  
Squall: ...   
  
Irvine: Quistis ! I didn't know you're so...yeah baby.   
  
Selphie : Thanks Irvy..but what about that 'yeah baby' ?   
  
Irvine: Nothing darling.   
  
Zell: But if you don't want to buy her hotdogs, perhaps you could lend me some Gil. I'm out of money.   
  
Squall: Sure.   
  
Irvine: Just dress like me and she'll love ya Squall.   
  
Quistis: No, Squall's clothing is perfect. Tight trousers...   
  
Selphie: You're alright, Quistis ?   
  
Quistis: Sure. Why not ?   
  
Irvine: I always thought that Quistis would be the girl with the glasses.  
  
Quistis: I AM the girl with glasses, Cowboy.   
  
Irvine: Really ? So why are you talking about tight clothes instead of books.   
  
Quistis: I'm going to kill you after this lesson.   
  
Zell: Hey Squall, how about...   
  
Squall: I'm going to throw this one out of the window now !!!   
  
The girl just stared at the piece of writing and scratched her head. "Well, sometimes they're  
  
weird. But I still wonder if Squall finished one of those letters. This paper certainly  
  
landed at the school yard when Squall had thrown it out of the window. Perhaps Rinoa can tell me."  
  
She opened the diary again and started to read.  
  
******************************************   
  
Thaaanks for reviewing me. Please go on, I'll take a look at your stories as well. Here are your answers :   
  
Kelani2539 : Thank you. But I can't tell you what's on Irvine's girly checklist right now. You'll find out later ^_~ !   
  
wcigtdniw : Yeah, I'm already looking forward to this scene too.   
  
AtticusX : I'm sorry for some misspelled words, but English is not my native language and I was tired yesterday. I hope I have less mistakes today. The chapter is longer today too =)   
  
PrincessMercury : I hope you read more and here's the update . Hope you like it.   
  
Rinoa36 : Thankies. I hope you like Rinoa's diary entry. 


End file.
